Come What May: A UB Benry fic
by dadiva18
Summary: This takes place 6 months after their goodbye at the bridge. Henry still doesn't know that Charlie cheated on him. A trip to New York changes everything! AU. This site needed some Benryness so I thought I help. Betty/Henry Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, This was my first UB fic I have ever written. I started writing it shortly after the season 1 finale and takes place six moths after their goodbye at the bridge. Now since Season 2 has started (and is now ended until new episodes have been written grrrr...) It's basically AU now, so enjoy. I have first posted this over at I-C, and have gotten some very nice comments and this site needs some more Benryness so I will help with that!**

**I warn you, it is AU and it gets very out of character at times. Sorry! **

**Special thanks to my peeps I-C. You guys are LOVE!**

**So without further adu...Come What May! Enjoy!**

**Betty's POV**

**Fashiongrl18's Blog**

**Topic: sigh**

6 months. 6 months of Hell. Santos is dead, Dad in Mexico, Daniel and Alex is missing, Willhimena getting married to Bradford Meade soon, and _he_ is gone.

Santos. Shit I didn't think I would miss you so damn much as I do. You were just turning yourself around too. Hilda is ok. She's not as perky as she used to be but she's hanging in there. She has a job at the hair salon down the street, and is doing very well. She really has stepped up since Dad is in Mexico. Oh yeah, _they_ wouldn't let him go in for ONE DAY for the funeral because of his "situation". Fuck them. Justin? Well, he's surviving. I mean, his school work and acting has been amazing. He was just Jesus in a production of "Godspell", and he was unbelievable, but he just doesn't have that sparkle or that twinkle in his eye anymore.

The police still hasn't found Daniel or Alexis yet. But knowing my luck, they're probably dead. _Great_. So I'm out of a job. Well, not yet. Not until the deaths are confirmed. Lucky me.

Ever since their disappearance, Willhimena has been in control of Mode. I have three words to you. Kill. Me. Now. That psycho bitch is really pissing me off. She is just waiting to fire me, but she can't yet. Ha. But because the wedding is coming soon, she has turned into a tame Bridezilla. I still have my job being Daniel's assistant, but it is not the same. I have no one to work for. And plus, I don't have the one thing that gets me through the day. _Him_.

Everytime I hear his name, my heart skips a beat. My mouth goes dry. I touch my lips. The lips that he kissed. That kiss. It told me everything. He really does love me! He must! Dr. Fargas will step up and be the father of that cheating skank of a girlfriend's baby, and come running back to me and back in my arms. Not that he was in my arms. Yeah, like that fantasy will ever happen.

So pretty much my life sucks right now. sigh

**Henry's POV**

"Henry hunny, can you get me my journal?" Charlie asks from the bedroom. She has been pregnant for six months, on bed rest and we are back in Tucson. I hand her her journal and to my laptop and begin typing:

**AcctHen72's Blog**

**Topic: Oh my…**

She's being needy again. But I have to stay. I have to stay for my child. This baby will have a father! Yes, I will be there, but I will never be happy. I do not love her. I love someone else. I wish I could run to her and be with her. I much rather would have her baby than Charlie's. This baby will have a father! Even if I have to give up the important thing to me: _her_.

"Henry! I need some damn SUGAR!!!" Charlie screamed.

"Ok. Give me a minute" I yell back.

"Ok. But hurry. I'm needy and moody!" Charlie barked. I get back to typing:

K…g2g…Man, she can be such a bitch sometimes…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Reminding you that once again that is AU so im sorry if it seems out of character for them. Enjoy!**

**Betty's POV**

"Hey Henry, It's me Betty. Suarez. Uh… I just wanted to check up on you and Charlie. Oh, and the new edition coming soon to your family. I'm ok. Don't worry. Saw "Wicked" yesterday. Thought of you." I giggle. "Well, I'll go now. Call me back if you can…ok…uh…bye."

_Fuck_. That was the worst fucking voicemail ever. Why am I still calling him? Knowing my luck, he probably got a new phone and number, because Charlie is paranoid about me and him.

_Family_. That hurts me. A lot. _I_ want the family with him. _I_ want the relationship. The feelings I feel when I'm around him The way he makes me feel good. That I'm loved for being me and for everything about me. He made me feel special. Loved. _Pretty_.

I wish I can stop it, but I cant… I love him…

**Henry's POV**

I wake up and turn on my phone. It vibrated, meaning I have messages. I checked my phone:

"1 mew message and 1 missed call" the phone said

I go through the menu and checked to see who called:

"Betty Suarez"

My heart skips a beat. My stomach does butterflies. The mere sight of her name, or the sound makes me nervous. I dial voicemail and check the message:

_Hey Henry, It's me Betty. Suarez. Uh… I just wanted to check up on you and Charlie. Oh, and the new edition coming soon to your family. I'm ok. Don't worry. Saw "Wicked" yesterday. Thought of you."_ She giggles._ "Well, I'll go now. Call me back if you can…ok…uh…bye._

"Betty, I know it's you when you say "It's me.". Shit, I miss you. Terribly. Well, me and Charlie are doing fine. It's gonna be a boy. A little me. A little me and Charlie… Words can not describe how muck I wanna be with you. I much rather would have _your_ child then hers. I wish I can leave her, and I would because…because…I love you…"

"What? Did you say something Henry?" Charlie screams-asks from the bedroom. This bed rest thing is such a bitch.

"No Charlie. Go back to your soap operas." I say.

In a normal case, I would immediately call Betty back and talk to her for hours, but I can't . Charlie gets suspicious, and still is about Betty and I.

"I wish I can tell you that Betty…I really do." I whisper as I start to walk to the bedroom to see if Charlie needs anything.

**Betty's POV**

I turn on my phone with high hopes.

Nope. No messages. None. At all. It must be a lie. Henry wouldn't do that to me! Would he? Oh, I don't know anymore!!

Well, on a high note, I have an appointment with Dr. Fargas today. _Great_…The possible father of the baby that the man I love thinks he fathered. This is gonna be fun, that asshole. Ok. Let's go…

**Henry's POV**

I wish I was back at Mode. My job is so boring here and it sucks. I mean…accounting? It's boring as Hell. Yeah, it's the same job I had at Mode, but Mode was soooo much more exciting. sigh Lucky Charlie. She gets to stay at home to do work because of the bed rest. At least it's _finally_ five. Let's get the Hell out of here and home…

**Betty's POV**

"Oh hello Ms. Suarez! How are you today?" Dr. Fargas says cheerfully.

"Oh, fine." I say coldly as I give him a dirty look.

"Looks like someone is cranky today" Fargas says.

I cover it up.

"Sorry, I'm just tir-"

"ring ring" goes his cell phone. He opens it up and sees who's calling. He tenses up and he smiles.

"Uh…I got to get this." He says as he goes around the corner and out of the cubicle.

"KK." I say.

I walk out of the cubicle to see him right around the corner, so I go back around and listen behind the wall.

"Yes I'm still here…Yes, _she _is here too…Actually, I have her right now…You wanna say hi? Jk…What? Really?! That's amazing! so I'll seeya soon then…Ok…I love you too…forever and ever…k bye."

I run back into the chair as he walks beck in a giddy mood, much happier than when I first saw him.

"K…ready?" He asks happily.

"Yes…lets do this…" I say as he prepares to do my cleaning. As he is doing his job I wonder…Who was it and how does this person know me?

**Henry's POV**

I walk though the door and put down my keys on the kitchen table.

"I'm home!" I say. There's no answer from the bedroom.

"She must be sleeping." I say to myself as I approach the bedroom to check up on her, but I hear talking, probably on her cell phone, and not sleeping.

"Are you still at that shithole?…eww…and _her_? Is she still there?…really? Oh, what a small world…uh no…Guess what? I'm coming to you!…Yeah, I just have to see you…Ya I'll bring Henry along. He probably misses Mode or something like that, It'll be fine…Ok…I love you…till the end of time…k, bye."

I notice that I'm still there right outside the door, so I knock.

"Charlie, its me. Are you sleeping?" I ask, even though I know she is not.

"No Henry, I'm just…uh…reading. Come on in!" Charlie answers as I walk into the bedroom and kiss her on her forehead and belly.

"How was work?" she asks.

"Ok…you?" I ask.

"Awesome. Guess what? We're going to New York!" She says happily.

My stomach is doing backflips! Betty! I get to see Betty! Calm down Henry, calm down…breathe in…out…in…out…ok I'm good. I smile. But then I realize something.

"You're supposed to be on bed rest " I state.

"Yes, but I asked the doctor, and he says as long as I am on my back most of the time, me, and the baby will be fine." she says.

"K…When are we going?" I ask excitedly.

"Next week. So can you try to get work off?" Charlie asks.

"Sure, no problem." I say. I go into the living room and call work. I'm all set to get next week off to go to NYC with Charlie. I get to see Betty next week! But I wonder, who the Hell was she talking to?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N" Now this chapter was kind of hard to write up. When I originally wrote this, I used pink and blue for the different points of view, but don't have colors, so when the part which has both of their POV's, Betty is normal text and Henry is in italics.**

**Now I apologize again that the characters are very out of character, but I wrote this early on, and I don't think I'm that great of a writer to begin with, so sorry!**

**Shoutouts to the girls (and guy) at I-C, who knock my socks off. You guys are love!**

**Betty's POV**

**-1 week later-**

Tuesday…yucky, sucky, mucky Tuesday. I sit here and play solitaire on the computer, I get bored. The phone rings! Yay! Excitement! I actually get a call! I pick it up.

"Hello, Daniel Meade's office. Betty speaking."

Damn, I miss saying that.

I hear nothing except for soft breathing. Not horror movie breathing, but breathing.

"Daniel Meade's office…" I say again, then I hear a click.

"oooookkk…" I say as I get back to solitaire or paint or whatever the fuck I'm doing…

**Henry's POV**

Our plane lands, and we get to the hotel. Our room is nice and it has the essentials for our stay there.

"Ok, I'm meeting my business partner in a half hour, and I need to get ready. So, you will have to leave for a few. Go see the sites." Charlie says with a smile.

"Alright." I say as I kiss her forehead and belly, and say bye as I leave the hotel room.

I know where I am walking to, and I am not getting second thoughts about it too. I walk in, get a few hi's and make a call from the front desk. It rings for what felt like an eternity, then heard The Voice.

_Hello, Daniel Meade's office, Betty speaking._

Oh, my God. She's still here. I can't talk. I want to scream "I LOVE YOU!!!!", but I am immobile.

_Daniel Meade's office._ she repeats.

I hang up and I decide to write a note instead. I give it to the secretary, and ask her to send it up to Betty's floor. I then walk to the park to a certain bridge…

**Betty's POV**

Finally, 6 O'clock. Let's get the fuck out of here. I get stopped by Amanda who hands me a folded piece of paper.

"Note for you." Amanda says boringly.

"Thanks." I say dully and go into the elevator.

I look at the paper "Betty", it says on the front. It looks like a guy wrote it. I open the note and read it:

_Hey, it's me. Let's talk. Meet me at the Bridge. You know which one. Meet me after you get out of work. God, I hope you still get out at 6._

_Me_

_P.S.: I saw the touring cast. They were good, but not as good as the OBC, but it would have been better if I saw it with you. We can "Defy Gravity"._

Oh…My…God… Henry is here! In New York! Meep! I find a cab and go to The Bridge…

**Both POV**

_I walk to The Bridge and stand there. It's 6:10. God, I hope she shows up. Please, Betty, show up. I must see you…_

As I get closer and closer I get more nervous. I wonder. Is he different? Has he changed? Looks like I will find out soon. I approach The Bridge and I see a head. As I get closer, he turns his head. Those eyes. That smile…

_I hear her footsteps and I turn my head…It's her. She looks the same, but she doesn't have that bounce in her walk. But, she is as beautiful as ever. She walks closer. Oh, God… "Betty" I say when she approaches._

"Henry" I say. We start to embrace in a hug, but it turns out like "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" with Ron and Hermione, and we shake hands, awkwardly.

_Finally, her in my arms…CHARLIE!! sigh Never mind._

_"So, how's life?"_

"Oh, fine…and you?"

_"I'm good."_

"And Charlie?"

_Fuck, why did you say that Betty?_

_"Uh, she's ok."_

"How's the baby?" This pains me. The reason we are not "we".

_FUCK, BETTY! Are you trying to make this hard for the both of us?!_

_"Great. It's going to be a boy.'_

"Really? That's great!" No It's not. It's proof that we will never be. I missed you soooOOoooOoo much.

_I should tell her, but I shouldn't. I just don't know._

_"I missed you Betty." That felt good._

I have been waiting to hear that. For quite some time.

"I missed you too." I say softly. There's an awkward silence. Fuck I hate awkward silences. I hate them with a passion.

_Damn, I hate awkward silences. They're so, so…awkward. Must…Break…Silence…_

_"So, how's Mode?"_

"Oh, I thought you never ask. It's Hell basically. Willihmena's taken over and is preparing for the wedding in a few weeks. The only reason I'm still there is that I can't get fired until the police finds Daniel and Alexis. So I could get fired any day now. Amanda and Christina found Fay's Love Dungeon-"

_"Fay's Love Dungeon? It's real? Cool."_

"Yeah, I had to get them out. I got sworn into secretsy, but since you are nowhere near New York, I think it is safe to tell you.

_"Great"_

"Yeah it is." God, I want to kiss you so bad. I need to know. Do you still love me?

_God, I wanna kiss you. Should I? Oh, my._

And, everyone is in a frenzy because of the wedding in a few weeks and with her being a bitch, and-"

_Just do it._

_"Betty, just shut up." I kiss her._

_If this doesn't show how much I miss you and love you, then I don't know what else._

This is have what I have been dreaming of for months. Six long months. I could be here forever.

We break off and looks into each others eyes

We awkwardly turn away from each other.

_"Wow."_

This can't be. We can never be together. You have a baby on the way with Charlie. "Yeah." I tear up.

_"What's wrong?"_

"We can't do this! It hurts too much."

_"But Betty-"_

"No buts! You have to be with Charlie! You are going to have a baby with her. No matter what feelings I have."

_"Wha- What are you trying to say?"_

"What I'm trying to say is that I LOVE YOU!"

_"What?" Finally, it comes out. The one thing I have been waiting for her to say._

"Ok, I admit it! I love you. It was love at first sight. You made me feel so good about myself. You make me feel loved. You make me feel special and worthwhile. You make me feel…pretty."

_Wow. She really feels that way about me. "Betty,"_

"Let me finish. I know you have to do the whole "chivalry" thing, but I wish…I wish…IWISHITWASMYBABYINSTEADOFHERS!

_"Wow."_

"Well, I'm not…ya, but…"

RUN AWAY!

Yet another awkward silence comes.

"I got to go." starts to walk away

_"I love you too."_

stops "What?"

_"I feel the same way about you. Except for the "pretty" part. I don't know how I am going to live without you with me. Truthfully, I mush rather have your child than hers also."_

_I can see her blush and I feel the heat coming to my cheeks._

I can't take this anymore. It's too hard! I feel the tears coming down my cheeks. "I've got to go."

_"Betty…" Please don't walk away from me…_

Not here, not now. I walk away and I don't turn back.

Why me?

_Why me?_ I walk back to the hotel tears stareming down my face...


End file.
